


The Anger of a Gentle Man

by Owllover22161



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dear God don't read this go read the original, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, It's awesome, like a multi-part series and they're all completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owllover22161/pseuds/Owllover22161
Summary: A scene I wish we had gotten during Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head) by umisabaku.ie: Kuroko reminds Aomine that he was at Teiko too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Anger of a Gentle Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> The italicized section at the beginning is an extract from the incredible work Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head) by umisabaku.

*Set during the argument about human pets with Aomine*

_Aomine snorts. “Because humans are great, right? Then why don’t you fucking smile, Tetsu? Why don’t you laugh? If you’re pissed, why don’t you hit me? Don’t stand there telling me how great humans are when you can’t even fucking raise your voice. You’re just as broken as the rest of us! Or do you need to be scrapped before you start to realize—"_

"No Aomine-kun," Kuroko interrupted, surprising not just Himuro but even the other miracles. Kise had actually backed up a step and Midorima had made an aborted movement to place himself in front of Takao. Even Momoi had reacted, coming to a halt before reaching Aomine, her eyes widening in shock at Kuroko speaking in something other than his typical deadpan. 

The moment of shocked stillness didn't last long, though with Aomine recovering and sneering, "No? That's all you can say? Come on, Tetsu! If you're angry, fucking _act like it._ Don't just tell me to stop telling you the truth 'cause you don't want to admit it! Why don't you and I-" Aomine was cut off by Kuroko suddenly closing the distance between them, still not so much as glaring but tangibly furious.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko started, capitalizing on Aomine's shocked silence in a move that Himuro might have felt like applauding if he didn't feel like he was standing way too close to the ground zero of a massive explosion, "You have misunderstood me. I did not mean 'no' as in 'stop talking' or 'I don't want to hear you' I meant 'no' as in I _have_ realized that I am as broken as the rest of you and you do not need to remind me."

The tension in their small group could have been cut with Akashi's scissors Himuro thought a little hysterically.

"The Teiko scientists were wrong about many many things, but they were not incorrect in that my abilities function better if I do not draw attention to myself. I am stronger, _safer_ if I am forgettable and blank. I do not project my emotions not because I am broken but because my blankness _is_ my weapon, it protects me. I will not apologize for wielding it when I do not feel safe."

Momoi chooses this moment to stumble forward, eyes widening in what looks uncomfortably like horror, and protests, "but-but Tets-kun! _We're_ here! You _are_ safe! Of course you're safe!" Her last objection sounds like she's holding back a desperate cry.

Kuroko just shakes his head at her and replies," Momoi-san, why would being near the miracles make me feel safe?" No one seems to know how to reply to that but Kuroko's apparently not done, "Momoi-san, you are all my dear and precious family that I love and I would do anything to keep safe but..." Kuroko pauses and this feels like the heaviest silence yet. Kuroko wrestles with himself obviously enough for even Himuro to see, which clearly unnerves the miracles but soldiers on with a sentence that he has clearly wanted to say for a long time, "I would _die_ for any of you but I don't think I can ever _trust_ any of you again."

Kuroko turns to a rapidly paling Aomine and speaks one final time, "So 'no' Aomine-kun, I will not yell or scream at you. I will not hit you. I will never trust you with my emotions again because they are worth far less than my life and you wouldn't even protect that. Of course I trust humans more than you."

With that, the shorter miracle turned around and disappeared between one blink and the next, leaving five stunned miracles and their human friends to digest all of that by themselves.


End file.
